shooting star breaker
by masked chaser
Summary: cody miles was never average being able to take getting hit by a vehicle without a scratch but when he finds himself fighting a monster he finds out something he never knew about himself and begins an adventure that lead's to excitement and danger with his awesome friend , a hot headed shorty and a coldhearted rich boy he will encounter many dangers. see to it towards the end, ssb


hello there everyone and welcome to the tales of high impact if you find yourself not ejoying the story then please leave criticism also check out any other fics i have made if you like my work I'm not sure if this will be good but i am determined to see it through to the end. with that said have a good read

* * *

it was red. everything was red. the ground to the sky. in the middle of this barren red wasteland stood a mighty dragon that was 70 meter's in length with scales that were a dark crimson and wing's that spread to 90 meter's. the dragon then screamed in agony that made him seem feral. the scene was fading but a noise could be heard it was faint but it grew louder until

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"ahhhhhh!" a boy screamed before looking at his alarm clock that was beeping he turned it off then looked at the time 6:30

it was early in the morning the boy got up and went towards the kitchen in his house "what was that?" the boy said rubbing his temple's " i really need to stop staying up past ten" the boy said sighing.

the boy was 5.10 feet tall he was in red pajamas that had the logo for kr kuuga on them he had brown hair and dark brown eye's this was the 16 year old cody miles . he then prepared breakfast for himself it wasn't anything special just a bowl of cereal. he finished breakfast and went to get dressed he put on grey shorts and a red shirt with a white star on his chest he also had a grey hoodie on. finished getting dressed he walk out his door. cody lived in an apartment building on the second floor he had walked over towards the stairs. he carefully put his foot on the first step before "ahhhhhh" he somehow slipped and fell down the flight of stairs "owoofgodchristgah!" as you might have guessed he's not particularly good around stairs. getting up before dusting himself off he walked out the front door. he lived in the country japan in the city of tokyo. although he lived in japan he was born to england before moving to America at the age of 7 and then moving to Japan 2 months ago. he was walking down the street until he was met with a familiar voice " Hey cody!" cody looked up and found a man who was 5.5 in height wearing dark grey pants that had dark blue lines going down the sides and a black hoodie with blue lines decorated over it. he was blond with blue eyes and a smile that made him seem like the friendliest person on earth this was Anthony Beowulf. he and cody met when he came to japan anthony helped him get used to his surroundings even though the two weren't very close they enjoyed each others company. anthony liked cody's politeness and cody liked his sense of humor . " I've been looking for you buddy" cody said as he put his arm around the back of cody's neck which was easier said then done given the height difference. "hehe why were you looking for me?" cody chuckles a bit nervously as he was expecting "ahhhnothin really just wanted to see muh bud and i saw him so I'm good" anthony said which made cody chuckle at his friend "haha your crasy"

cody said anthony joined in on the laughter but when it died down anthony's expression changed he had a slightly serious face but was still smiling "hey cody you alright bud" he asked " yeah why did you ask?" cody was wondering where this was coming from " nothin just... wonderin" anthony answered whiade cody suspicious but decided not to push any further "a-anyways I'm just going to the bar to work so um bye" cody said waving goodbye to his but when cody was out of sight anthony stopped smiling

"well... here we go" he said walking away.

* * *

cody was rushing until he stopped infront of a building " here it is (pant) jay jay's bizarre bar" the building cody was referring to had a colorful neon light up sign that said jay jay's bizarre bar. cody walked in and looked at his phone 7:28 it was 32 minutes early which made cody relieved as he had enough time to tidy up the place. suddenly a massive hulk of a man with a strange fasion sense walked into the bar. he was 6.6 and his shoulder's were broad as broad can be. "mister jaystar! don't worry I'm just getting ready!" cody said enthusiastically which made the man smirk and laugh " hohoho young man! i think you forgot something" the man spoke in a slightly flamboyant way. cody thought for a second until he realized it was Thursday and he had to open thirty minutes early which made cody panick to get ready. dressed in his bar uniform he got ready for the day(and before you ask "is this a jojo reference?" yes!)

* * *

inside a building there was a figure it was completely black with two yellow eyes and no mouth it's back was hunched and had two claw on each off it's hands that resembled a sloth's. it was standing over a pile off corpses standing standing still until it heard a noise. the noise was caused by a little girl who was hiding in a closet and had the misfortune of seeing the massacre caused by the monster. the terrified girl realizes she's been found opened the door and ran for it but the beast ran after far faster then any normal person can run and caught up to the girl and kicked her which launched her towards a window and busted through it. she landed on a garbage can in a alleyway still alive but very injured she desperately tried to get away but tripped and couldn't get up because of her injuries. the monster dropped from the busted window and landed on the ground which caused it to crack. slowly it walked over to the girl. the was desperately screaming for help the more the monster closed in the more she lost hope and she closed her eyes preparing for the worst

"(sigh) this is the worst" cody said as he was walking back home. it was 9:50

and cody was exhausted from working overtime because of not being ready in time for work in the morning. he was walking across the until " beeep" "aaahhhhh!" he was hit by a truck. cody was sent flying 18 feet . the person driving got out "oh my god are you okay!?" the man got out and cody wasn't moving and started to spout like " oh my god he's dead!" and " I'm a murderer! " until cody got up brushed himself off and said " I'm very sorry" he said bowing before walking off as the man was left speechless as to how the boy got up without even a scratch . in truth moments like this have happened very often with cody if him falling down a flight of stairs wasn't a indicator. cody always very tough and durable more so than the average person but nothing could prepare him for tonight as this day would change his life entirely. _"help! please! help!" _cody stopped and looked down an alley "(what is that!)" cody thought as his eyes laid on a black monster but then noticed a little girl that was crying for help. cody froze as he didn't know what to do as he's never been in a situation like this. deciding for a moment cody rushed passed the girl and towards the creature and caught it by surprise as he tackled it and forced the both of them to the ground. both tried getting up but the monster got up before cody did and slashed him across the chest causing him to bleed. cody hissed at the cut but got up faster than last time and punched it making it stumble a few feet cody then kicked but missed and the monster tripped him the monster attempted to stab him but cody rolled out of the way jumped back up in less then second and punched it sending the beast flying 30 feet away from him. it was then cody noticed something his arms were glowing red. the glow faded and illuminated at a pace like a heart beat. "what is-?" cody questioned but stopped as he noticed the monster get back up cody looked at his arms and thought of something. he raised his right hand aimed it at the creature and **_"pew!"_** a red bolt shot out of his hand and pierced the monster which made it roll on the floor in pain as it hissed ( which is strange seeing as it doesn't have a mouth). cody staired at himself amazed "woaha-ho this is cool!" he said smiling . as the fight was going on someone was watching.

[on a close building]

standing on a building not too far from cody was anthony Beowulf he was whistling as he watched the fight "wish i could have gotten hear sooner but he seems to have it in the bag he's getting the hang of it alright too" he said observing

[back to cody]

as cody was thinking he thought of his legs and looked down they were glowing too. he then ran at the thing with inhuman speed and landed 6 punches and an upper cut cody was still amazed at himself and began smirk with confidence something he didn't think he had in him "wow" cody looked behind him the little girl was watching and was amazed but still scared as she watched cody. this gave him determination which seemed to make the glow brighter and cody shot another bolt this time it was larger and it blew off the creature's arm and part of it's torso but it was still and with it's dying moment it threw three seeds at the garbage can that the girl fell on. in moments threw being's the same as the monster grew from the large green can and crawled out . cody was stunned at the grotesque display but he didn't have time for that as all three charged at him he blocked the slashes and noted that he seemed more durable as the slashing barly cut his forearms if at all but one managed to get behind him and slashed his back cody screamed in pain as the other two stabbed but then cody's eyes changed from brown to red and punched the two monsters infront of him obliterating them as black liquid splattered on the floor cody then looked at the last one the same that cut his back and found it doing something it's stomach was inflating. cody felt the need to vomit as the area where it's mouth should be was tearing open with little strand of flesh were still attached in moments the thing belched out a number of seeds that were same as the one's that gave birth to the three. cody was wondering why he didn't stop this but stopped as there was no time for questioning himself. the monster fell over dead and the seeds he puked out were burrowing by themselves into the ground. cody was speechless once more as something grew out of the ground. it was giant about 3 and a half meters tall. it resembled a black bipedal frog with teeth growing outward of its mouth with yellow pupiless eyes and 4 claws on each hand . it was silent until the beast let out an ear piercing rawr that cracked a nearby window. cody was terrified he wanted to run away he wanted nothing to do with this but remembered the girl behind him and realized that she was going to die if he didn't help. he found a led pipe picked it up and stood firm ready to take on the abomination that stood before him he glew brighter than before as the pipe illuminated too. they charged at one another and cody dogded a swipe and bashed it with the pipe and let loose clobbering it. it was then cody made a mistake he stumbled giving the monster enough time to smash him to the ground cody laid there with his left arm broken the monster then stepped back and plunged it's arm's into the ground and pulled up a humongous chunk of rock and concrete and threw it at cody . cody getting up quickly dogded out of the way but realized he made a mistake. the rock was flying at the little girl and seemingly crushed her. cody didn't know how to react he's never had anyone die infront of him before let alone a little girl he began to break down with sadness and anger. his eyes than began to glow red. the monster charged at cody and attempted to slash at him but blocked it with his remaining arm and pushed it back . cody then quickly aimed his arm and shot a bolt pushing it back with a burning wound he shot again and then again until he then began to form another bolt but kept it in his hand. it was beating like a heart and it began to grow until it was as big as a whole third of his body. he then shot it and hit the abomination one more time before it blew up and splattered black goo all over the alley. cody had won but he felt completely defeated for failing to protect the girl. (clap!clap!clap!) cody heard clapping and turned around. it was anthony cody was shocked "Anthony!" cody yelled " yep it's ya boi" anthony said smiling "you-you were watching?! do you know what just happed?!!" cody was going to ask more questions but anthony stopped him " cody my bud you have all the questions in the world but i only have one answer... **yes!**" anthony answered in a way that cody understood but didn't make any sense at the same time. cody was silent for a moment " but the girl i should have helped her! i could have-!" "you could have helped her? yes and you did!" anthony replied making cody all the more confused " the little darling is at a hospital right now as we speak waiting for mommy and daddy" anthony said cody was now babbling " what you?! how!?" anthony then replied " why are you questioning that aren't you more curious about that what just happend?" to that cody was silent he was curious what just happened was completely insane and cody was more or less clueless " well let's get a move on back to my place i got a full story and you're gonna listen" anthony said walking out of the alley with cody quickly following

* * *

**i hoped you enjoyed what was chapter 1 of a fic i hope to continue. i have big plans for this and i hope to see to it at the very end. if you find yourself not enjoying please leave criticism and i hope to get these out as soon as possible but I'm still in school so my upload schedule is going to be rather slow. with that said i hope you enjoyed and have a nice day**


End file.
